Misunderstandings
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: HPDMSS threesome slash. Harry over heard something. All three are different creatures. Character death?


-1Author- Artemis Potter-Snape

Summary - Threesome between HP/DM/SS. All creatures of different varieties, Harry is a Dominant (but lacks confidence, Draco is a pure submissive and Sev is a Dominant/submissive(well neutral). Harry over hears something and…ONESHOT

Disclaimer - Not mine unfortunately.

Misunderstandings

----------------The Past---------------

Harry stood outside the bedroom door, as he entered the hallway he could hear Draco's distraught voice and the soothing one of Sev so he had walked closer to the door hoping to find out what was wrong before entering…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What do I do…I don't want his baby Sev, I wanted yours…what if it is his? The timings right…I can't have it, but I can't get rid of it either…what if it is yours and I killed it? I d..don…don't know what to do…' Harry heard Draco stutter out between tears.

'We will cope love, if it is his we will raise it as if it was ours not his…we will…'

Harry never heard the last of what was said, he had heard enough, they didn't want him, it was just for fun, they didn't want him…

---------Present time-----------

Harry had only gone back to that house once since that day, and that was after he had made sure that neither men was in residence, Snape (he refused to call or think of that man as Sev, the same with Malfoy) was at Hogwarts teaching 5th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws Potions and Malfoy was at St Mungo's taking his extensive tests for his Healing Mastery, his creature side was a natural healer, he didn't need a wand or loads of potions to heal many injuries. That was the purpose of that visit, it had been exactly a week since he had been there.

------------The Past------------

Harry carefully took down the wards to the house that he had resided in for such a short amount of time and entered cautiously in case anything additional was thrown in to them.

Once in the living room he looked round, the few pictures that he was in had been removed, the ones that contained all three of them had been mutilated beyond repair, Harry had been removed so they were showing the remaining two of the threesome relationship.

Tears appeared in his eyes at the sight of the pictures, not believing that the two men he loved would do that to him, or his possessions, the pictures of himself were his own, out of the photo album his deceased friend and sister Mione gave him one Christmas. He left the room and walked upstairs to their bedroom, hoping his stuff was still there, it was, but no where near to the condition that they were previously in. His clothes were shredded beyond repairing, his shoes were cut in half, his toiletries were broken in the bottom of the waste bin and his toys were now engraved with Snape's name instead of his own…luckily his prized photo album of his parents, the firebolt from Sirius and his fathers invisibility cloak were all safely in his vault at Gringotts…that wasn't the point though, they had broken him…his heart, his soul, him…they were his mates, not that he had ever told them, they had been together for three months and separated for one…he was scared, hurt, dying…his type of creature couldn't live without it's mates for longer than 3 weeks, he had managed due to sheer force of will, but it wouldn't be long, he had wanted to take his stuff to leave in his vault for Remus to give to his child that he would never see, hold, love or play with, he would never see him or her grow up, get bonded or have children of their own…it hurt and he just wanted to curl up and die…but he couldn't he had a letter to write before he left.

--------------Later that night in the past----------------

_My dearest beloveds,_

_When you are reading this I will not be much longer for this mortal realm…to put it frankly I am dying. I never imagined that the two of you could or would be so cruel as what you did to me…Gods this is just so hard…_

_Did you know that I am part creature? No I don't suppose you did…my creature takes two pre-destined mates…from the age of maturity of 12 we can not have sex with anyone other than our mates, if we did, thanks to our elemental abilities would kill any other partner and if a dominant bottomed we would lose our sanity, that is why I would never bottom for you Sev._

_I cannot tell you how much you broke me when I heard you talking in your bedroom…if you didn't want me to hear you would have put silencing charms up…Sev you never called me love, never told me you loved me, in fact you made sure to tell me it was a simple arrangement all the damn time. Draco, you were the same, neither would cuddle with me after sex, seek comfort with me, you made me feel like an outsider, a toy to service you both even though I lived with you for two months. I was the cook, the cleaner, the maid and the whore, even while I was trying to set up two businesses, one a potions research and distribution centre and the other for wizarding child services, both have gone into Remus's care, he will seek out people to run them. I have left all my money and belongings to him except 4 billion Galleons which I have created four accounts from, two small vaults containing 50,000 Galleons which will be renewed to that amount every year from the ages of 10year till the age of majority at 17, the second vaults will be their inheritances from me, Gringotts have been told to check parentage so that if they are not mine they will get no money from me, the money will revert back to the main account which will be in Remus's care, that will be used for my businesses and any other that I have left a list of for purchasing at his leisure._

_Well time to go, before I do…please name one a Potter to carry on my family name, this will be my only chance for a child to do this, you both have plenty of time to bear children to carry your names._

_I love you both very much and wish that I could have been there to see our children born, it wouldn't of mattered if I was the father or Sev was I would have loved them both equally._

_Fair well my loves, may the Goddess shine brightly on you both._

_H.J Potter._

'Gods Sev what have we done, we have to find him, he needs to know the truth'

'I know love, I know.'

Both men swept out the door and apparated to Gringotts, hoping for information to find Harry.

It took them a week to find Harry and what they found was greatly upsetting.

--------------------The Present-----------------

Harry slowly stripped off his clothes and laid out on the bed, he was so weak, he knew that today was the day, even if his mates wanted him, he was sure it was too late to save him., he remembered back to their first time, they had been courting him for several weeks by flirting with him, sending him presents, before dragging him from the Great Hall after the party of the Dark Lord's defeat. Once they got him into Sev's quarters they stripped him and played with him as if he was a toy…

-----------------Past---------------

'we wanted you for ages, to have you in our bed, shagging us senseless, making us scream and cum so hard we would be sore and unable to speak properly for at least a week' Sev purred in Harry's ear.

'I want to ride you so hard' Draco whispered with a faint blush.

The blush and purred words had Harry so hard he pounced at Draco and pulled him onto his lap, Harry pulled him so Draco was straddling Harry's waist, with great strength he positioned his cock and Draco and pushed Dracos hips down as he thrust up into the welcome heat of one of his mates.

He had known since he had come back in his third year that Sev and Draco was his mates, but didn't dare believe that they wanted him too.

He grabbed Sev by his cock and pulled him close so he could taste the delicious morsel he was holding, he tasted like the finest wine. Sev had stayed still as he felt his creature purr at the contact.

Three hours later, Draco and Sev were curled up together and Harry was at the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around himself as he cried, neither men noticed or cared as Harry cried himself to sleep. In the morning they were both gone, that was how it continued for a month before they asked him to move in with them. Not much changed after that, he cried himself to sleep every night believing that he was worth nothing, that no one would ever love him, not even the two who he was destined to be with forever…

--------------Present--------------

Harry heard the sounds of two people apparating in and closed his eyes to rest, he could sense who it was and thought they had come to watch him pass, after all they did destroy any memory of him from their house.

'Sev look a letter' Harry heard Draco call out.

_My beloveds, Goodbye, I love you with everything that I am, I know that neither of you loved me, but who in their right mind would, I am nothing and always will be nothing, I defeated Voldemort as was my task in this life, now he is gone there is nothing to keep me here. I thought that I found my reason in you two, I was wrong wasn't I, I thought you loved me even if it was a little. I was going to leave that day when I heard you anyway, I couldn't bear the way you treated me anymore, I am not a toy, I have feelings too, please don't do this to anyone else._

_You know back in third year when I knew you two were my mates I brought bonding rings on the first trip to Hogsmeade…'_

Harry could hear them coming closer as Draco read the letter, he heard the door open and the gasps that followed, he could imagine what they could see, an emaciated form laying naked on the extra large bed, two cuddly stuffed animals wrapped in his arms and a black rose laying on his chest as he was breathing his last breaths.

'Master what have you done?' Harry heard choked out from Sev, the spoken Master made him start but not fully waken, it would take more than that, even if it was still possible.

'Oh Gods, Sev do something'

Harry had read everything he could on his creature side in the last few weeks and knew that not much could be done now, saying Master was a small step in the right direction, but did they know, he heard Sev tell Draco to finish the letter while he performed the charms to see what was wrong with their Master.

_I was waiting for the right time to ask you both to marry me, then we left school, you treated me with such hate during school, both of you that I knew that you wouldn't want me as I wanted you._

_I kept the rings jus_t _in case, but you courted me and then treated me…the Dominant as a whore, I couldn't bear to live like that forever so I never asked._

_I heard what you said about not wanting the baby to be his…if I had known I would have used protection to prevent it with both of you, too late now huh…_

_The phoenix is me in one of my animagus forms, it is for the first born, the other is me in my panther form, tell my children that I loved them even though I never met them, I lied in my previous letter about the children getting the vaults if they were mine…I left instructions that if you arrived at the bank that day then the vaults would be available when they reach the age of 10 whether I was the father or not, I always wanted a family, children to love and cherish, and two mates who I could nurture, discipline, love, cherish and have as mine forever…dreams never become reality…_

_All my love Harry._

Harry felt the bed dip both sides of him and two heads rest on his chest as his heart and breathing grew fainter.

'Harry what you heard isn't the truth, I was raped, the timing coincided with the conception date, I only told Sev that day because he caught me cutting, I was so scared, so was he…please…I hope you can hear me, us…the baby, its yours, your daughter, please come back to us…' Draco pleaded.

'Harry I hope you can hear me…we love you, we thought you didn't love or want us, you never attempted to cuddle up to us, but we can see where we were wrong…you are the Dominant, the Alpha we should have been either side of you cuddling you, not each other, it was out of pure habit that we did so, my baby is yours too, I haven't bottomed since the day after you were born, I want you with me when we find out the sex…please Harry…Master, come back to us, all four of us, we love you and need you…'

They listened on Harry's chest as his breathing and heart beat grew fainter and slower…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE - Does he live or die? I bet you hate me now…join the line tho many people hate me…no one loves me, apart from my four brats lol…I do have a kind of date Sunday…yay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than a year later a small group sat in the graveyard, the smallest being only three weeks old, his sisters were a whole three months older, yet they looked like triplets besides their sizes.

Lillian Felicity Potter was the most beautiful little girl, with hair to her chin, in thick curly waves and the greenest eyes with flecks of grey.

Madison Elizabeth Potter was identical to her twin in everyway but her hair was shorter, more fly-away and Red.

Jamison Harold Severin Potter had black hair in small tufts and green eyes flecked with ebony.

All three of their parents would and are proud of their children…the Mommy, Mama and their Daddy.

------------------Finis---------------------

Name - Lillian Felicity Potter

Nickname - Lily

Born - 14th February 2010, 00:01am

Hair - Black curly and chin length.

Eyes - Green with Grey flecks

Weight - 5lb 7oz

Mother - Lord-Duchess Draconian Lucas Malfoy-Potter

Father - Lord Harrison James Felix Potter

Name - Madison Elizabeth Potter

Nickname - Madi

Born - 14th February, 00:14am

Hair - Red, long tufts

Eyes - Green with grey flecks

Weight - 4lb 10oz

Mother - Lord-Duchess Draconian Lucas Malfoy-Potter

Father - Lord Harrison James Felix Potter

Name - Jamison Harold Potter

Nickname - Jamie

Born - 14th May, 5:27pm

Hair - Black, short tufts

Eyes - Green with ebony flecks

Weight - 7lb 2oz

Mother - Lord-Duchess Severus Antonio Dimitri Snape-Potter

Father - Lord Harrison James Felix Potter


End file.
